A little fun along the way
by Urebriviel
Summary: Merry and Pippin are in Lothlorien. There bored and the decide to have a little fun, with the help of a humourous elf.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters for this story J.R.R Tolkien does.  
  
A little fun along the way.  
  
Chapter 1: Thoughts  
  
Merry and Pippin walked down the calm, tree-filled path in Lothlorien. They had just finished one of their meetings with the fellowship.  
  
They, as well as all the other members of the fellowship, had just received the news of the path that they would have to choose. Whatever the path, it slowly approached.  
  
They all had to make a choice.  
  
To take one very dangerous path into the heart of Mordor.  
  
Or they had the choice of following a different path that would include danger, but would eventually end in the safety of Gondor.  
  
The choices. What would they all choose? What would Merry and Pippin choose?  
  
Merry and Pippin had no idea.  
  
To go with Boromir would be abandoning their initial purpose of serving and helping their cousin Frodo.  
  
But to go with Frodo and Aragon and the other members of the fellowship, would be disgracing themselves towards Boromir.  
  
What would they choose? What other choices were left?  
  
Merry and Pippin suddenly stopped, as an endless cry of laughter broke loose from a small enclosure further along their path.  
  
Merry and Pippin exchanged glances, and as small smiles emerged from the corners of their mouths a single thought was exchanged.  
  
'We have to find where that laughter is coming from, and why the person is laughing.'  
  
The two cousins stood staring at each other, both grinning broadly and then they took off at a run to the enclosure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you all like the first installment of my story. It's short but it will have a few good laughs along the way. Please read and review.  
  
Urebriviel  
  
Ps: Edited by my good friends Blood_And_ Black_Roses, Belle-Bing and also Emily. You guys Rock! 


	2. New Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of this story JRR Tolkien does. I only own Rilania.  
  
A little fun along the way  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: New encounters  
  
Merry and Pippin ran to the small enclosure of the path they had previously been walking on.  
  
They ran and eventually found the enclosure in which the cry of laughter had camefrom. They stopped.  
  
Sitting on the ground in front of them was a small female Elf.  
  
The small Elf was curled into a small ball clutching her aching sides as she tried to control her laughter.  
  
The Elf had entranced Pippin and Merry. She was beautiful. She had long burgundy hair and from what they could both tell she had brown eyes.  
  
Pippin opened his mouth speechless; Merry did the same as they both got a good look at her.  
  
When the girl had finished her laughing fit she quietly stood up, and turned to find Merry and Pippin, opened mouthed staring at her.  
  
The Elf took a step back and after recovering from the initial shock, stared back at them.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she demanded.  
  
"You." Pippin stated.  
  
"Pippin be quiet." Merry snapped as he turned and stared at Pippin.  
  
"We are sorry to stare Miss." Merry said.  
  
"So you should be, it's very rude and I don't appreciate it." The Elf replied.  
  
"Sorry." Pippin and Merry said together.  
  
"Well?" The Elf asked.  
  
"What do you mean, well?" Merry asked.  
  
"What are you going to do in return of your great rudeness?" The Elf replied.  
  
"Um, I don't know." Pippin stated.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know. It's a law here in Lothlorien that whoever stares at an Elf in anyway which causes discomfort, they must forever be in debt to them." The Elf replied.  
  
"What?" Merry and Pippin yelled together.  
  
"It is true, you caused me discomfort. You are in debt to me." The Elf remarked.  
  
"But. but that.. we didn't mean to.," Pippin said, as he began to panic.  
  
"We are really, really, really, sorry" Merry finished, in an equally panicked state.  
  
At this the female Elf instantly burst out laughing. She bent over clutching her side as laughter erupted from her.  
  
"I.really. had.. you. going...there." she said in between her bursts of giggles.  
  
"What?" Pippin asked.  
  
"You were joking all along." Merry finished.  
  
The female Elf finally calmed down enough to let out a small nod.  
  
"That was mean, very." Merry stated.  
  
"I'm sorry but you were both so tempting standing there. I had to." The female Elf replied.  
  
"Sure you did." Pippin said.  
  
"I know I did, sorry." The elf finished.  
  
"Who are you?" Merry suddenly asked.  
  
" I'm Rilania and I already know who you two are. You're Peregrin Took and you are Meriadoc Brandybuck. You're both part of the fellowship of the ring." Rilania finished smiling.  
  
" Well now we know who you are, Why were you laughing?" Merry asked.  
  
"Oh that. I was only laughing about something I put in Galadriel's and Celeborn's drinks." Rilania stated smiling.  
  
Merry and Pippin both exchanged quick glances.  
  
"I think this is going to be the begging of a beautiful friendship Rilania." Merry and Pippin finished together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you like this installment of my story. I know Elves aren't always said to have twisted sense of humors, but Rilania does. She's different. Please read and review.  
  
Urebriviel  
  
Ps: Thanks to my friends Belle-Bing and Blood_And_Black_Roses and also Emily for helping with the editing of this story. You guys Rock! 


	3. Future plans

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters for this story JRR Tolkien does. Thankyou to my kind reviewers it really helps to know people like what I'm writing. Enjoy.  
  
A little fun along the way  
  
Future plans  
  
Merry looked at Rilania smiling, after he had just made his announcement.  
  
"Well what else do you do for fun?" Pippin asked.  
  
"I do lots of things. That is why not many regard the likes of me as an elf." Rilania said slightly saddened.  
  
"Things like what?" Merry asked.  
  
"Many and I wouldn't like to repeat them. These woods are know for priers, and although I haven't been caught doing half the things that I have done, It's still best not to repeat them." Rilania finished as she began to walk away from the enclosure.  
  
"Wait up Rilania." Pippin and Merry yelled as they began to run towards her.  
  
"Why, are you not wanted back with the fellowship?" she asked.  
  
"No, and even if we were, I speak for both of us in saying that we would prefer to get to know you a lot better." Merry stated.  
  
"Me, you would like to get to know me a bit better." She asked.  
  
Merry and Pippin both nodded.  
  
"Yes." They said together.  
  
"Well if you would like to know me a bit better. You will have to catch me and then I shall reveal my secrets." Rilania stated as she sped of onto the path.  
  
Merry and Pippin looked at each other and exchanged smiles as they ran of after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When what seemed like hours of searching, Merry and Pippin came upon Rilania. She sat on the ground near a tree. They walked towards her as she sat staring around the tree at something.  
  
"Got you." Pippin yelled as he jumped towards her.  
  
"Shhhhh." She snapped.  
  
"What, but we found you and..," Merry began but quickly stopped, at the sharp look he was given from Rilania.  
  
"Just wait, I want to do something funny." She said.  
  
She quickly stood up and jumped into the branches of the tree.  
  
When she was high in the branches of the tree she whispered down to Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Please remain quiet or it won't work."  
  
Merry and Pippin waited. Suddenly an enchanting sound filled their ears as they sat and listened to the soft words.  
  
When the cold of winter comes Starless night will cover day In the veiling of the sun We will walk in bitter rain  
  
But in dreams I still hear your name And in dreams We will meet again  
  
When the seas and mountains fall And we come, to end of days  
  
In the dark I hear a call  
  
Calling me there I will go there And back again  
  
(Words & music by Fran Walsh & Howard Shore)  
  
The song slowly finished and as it finished a call was sounded in the woods.  
  
"I come, when you shall call Rilania."  
  
The hobbits looked up into the branches and at Rilania. She sat perched in the tree, and as she sat there shock showed in her eyes.  
  
'How did he know it was me?' she silently thought to herself.  
  
Rilania jumped down from the branches and grabbed Merry and Pippin and ran. She quickly exited the clearing, as tall handsome elf walked in to see the sudden dash of Rilania exiting.  
  
"Why does she run from me so?" he silently questioned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Boromir sat resting against a tree as Gimli walked over to him.  
  
"What troubles you." Gimli asked.  
  
Boromir slowly looked up.  
  
"Lots." He stated.  
  
"As in the likes of what?" Gimli continued as he sat down beside Boromir.  
  
"These elfs for one. Galadriel she spoke to me in my mind, she spoke of things about my Father. I don't like her and her people. I wish we could all leave soon and make for my homelands of Gondor." Boromir finished.  
  
"We will leave when the time comes, but remember everything is said for a reason." Gimli stated.  
  
Boromir stared at the dwarf before him. He regarded what the dwarf had just said and then nodded.  
  
Soon after Boromir lay back and fell into a deep sleep. Gimli in the same state of sleep beside him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas walked up to Aragorn and smiled.  
  
"The future paths trouble you, good friend." Legolas stated.  
  
"Indeed they do." Aragorn replied.  
  
"You spoke the truth earlier, a decision has to be made. The sooner the better." Legolas said as he walked towards Aragorn.  
  
"I know you speak the truth legolas, but which path they all chose is unknown to me. We can only leave when they have all got a decision in mind." Aragorn replied.  
  
"Well you shall know my answer Aragorn, I will always follow you, wherever the path may lead." Legolas replied, as he sat down on the grass.  
  
"Thankyou my good friend." Aragorn finished as he sat down next to Legolas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Frodo, Sir. What are you to decide?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't know Sam, I must destroy the ring and that path will take me to Mordor. The faster the route the quicker the task, so I shall not go to Gondor with Boromir." Frodo replied.  
  
"Then that path I shall also follow with you Mr. Frodo." Sam stated as he sat on the soft grass next to Frodo.  
  
"Thankyou Sam, you are a true friend and I shall always regard you for it." Frodo said as he lay down and began to fall into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rilania smiled to the two hobbits.  
  
"Are you both willing to do something, so bad that if we get caught we will be very servily punished." Rilania asked.  
  
Merry and Pippin looked at each other and slowly regarded her question. Her reply came when the two hobbit vigorously nodded their heads.  
  
"Well get up. We have a potion to make." Rilania stated.  
  
"Where will we get the ingredients?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Galadriels potion stalls of course, quick we had best hurry." Rilania said as she practically dragged Pippin and Merry toward Galadriels potion stalls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you like this installation of this chapter. Please read and review.  
  
Urebriviel  
  
LET ME JUST ADD AS A FINAL NOTE: I edited this chapter myself, so if the spelling and editing is crap, sorry. I will try harder next time. 


	4. Explosion

A little fun along the way  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story.  
  
I am so so so sorry for not updating for so long. I have had the biggest writer's block and, well I am sadly still recovering. But never fear here is the next chapter. Let me just also say, thankyou to all that have reviewed this story. It means a lot to me, Thanks and as usual YOU GUYS ROCK!  
Chapter Four  
Explosion  
  
Rilania, Pippin and Merry walked through Lothlorien. Rilania grinned broadly as she came to their destination. Ahead of the threesome, was a small cottage outlined in the foliage of the Lothlorien woods.  
  
Rilania walked cautiously up to the door of the cottage. Peering in she turned and gestured for Pippin and Merry to come closer. They obliged and quickly stood beside her.  
  
Pippin looked inside the small cottage. It seemed quite small from the outside, but for a Hobbit, the inside seemed an acceptable size for a Hobbit hole.  
  
"Is this her potion stores?" Pippin asked, stating the obvious.  
  
Merry who was gazing into the cottage, turned and gave Pippin a sarcastic look.  
  
"No Pippin, this is her bathroom." Merry stated, with sarcasm ripe in his voice.  
  
"Really? Well, it's awfully big." Pippin commented, not understanding Merry's sarcasm.  
  
Merry gave up and turned back to the cottage.  
  
Inside were bottles upon bottles of potions. Rilania grinning entered the cottage, cautiously. Merry and Pippin quickly followed, their curiosity getting the better of them.  
  
Merry walked around the small cottage, gazing at the bottles until he came to a small wooden table. In the middle of the table, an incomplete potion stood. There was a small wooden mace for grinding herbs set upon a round wooden dish. Inside the dish were small granules of a green substance.  
  
Merry's eyes lit up and he motioned for Rilania. She quickly came over and stood beside Merry.  
  
"What do you suppose this potion is for?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." She replied.  
  
Merry glanced around the room, looking at the nearby substances. A particular red one caught his eye. Reaching for the potion, he clamped a hand around it and poured some in the mixing bowl. The bowl suddenly fizzed and Merry cautiously stepped back.  
  
"What did you put in it?" Rilania asked.  
  
"Whatever is in this bottle." Merry stated handing the substance to Rilania.  
  
Pippin glanced at Merry and Rilania. Smiling at the effect that Merry's substance had on the potion; he quickly grabbed a yellow bottle.  
  
Pippin held his hands around the bottle protectively and walked towards the pair.  
  
Merry and Rilania stared as the reddish/green mixture began to froth. The substance began to swell and soon overlapped the bowl. Rilania and Merry stepped back.  
  
"What's the matter?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Look." Merry said pointing at the expanding mixture.  
  
"What?" Pippin asked but soon began to walk back with Merry and Rilania, as the substance began to flicker alight.  
  
All of a sudden the whole mixture caught on fire.  
  
"It is going to explode!" Merry yelled ducking under a table. As he crouched down though, he accidentally bumped Pippin who still held the mixture.  
  
All of a sudden the substance in the bowl exploded. A loud resounding BANG filled the air.  
  
Rilania quickly ducked under a table. But in her mad rush, Rilania pushed and scared Pippin. Pippin lost balance and the yellow mixture he held in his hands flew from them and landed in the fiery mixture.  
  
Pippin let out a quick yell and ducked under the table next to Rilania and Merry.  
  
The whole cabin shock as the explosion sounded.  
  
"Do you think anyone heard that?" Pippin asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I once walked down a cotton hill one day on a path. I looked up at the sky and realized it was dark. Where to go, what to do. Should I go home? Maybe I should, maybe I shouldn't. Realisation does strange things to you mind, even when the obvious is set out for us.'  
  
Ok Ok you don't need to tell me I have gone crazy. This is a fact that I have come to accept. HEHEHEHE. I always have these strange thoughts in my head. It's rather scary come to think about it, and I thought the best way to be rid of then is by posting them on my chapters. Scary stuff hey.  
  
Urebriviel  
  
PS: Does any one understand my little thought at all? Tell me what you think it means.  
  
PPS: Please review. 


	5. Authors Note

I just want to say, sorry for the lack of updates. I have just completed Yr.11 and, I finally have some much needed time on my hands. So there should be more continuous updates along the way. I appreciate it all the support. The encouragement means so much to me.  
  
Thanks.  
  
Urebriviel 


End file.
